Rather Special Indeed
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: Newt meets the real Percival Graves for the first time.


_Soulmate!AU - Soulmate marks that grow along with your relationship - e.g constellations that start with a single star, seeds that grow into flowers/trees/vines, eggs that hatch (Charlie totally has a dragon egg)_

* * *

A moving image of a wampus kitten gamboled along Newt's skin, peeked out from beneath his sleeves and pounced upon his knuckle, only to disappear again up his arm.

"Ah, sorry about that," Newt said, blushing. Soul marks didn't usually make themselves visible in public, but there was nothing Newt could do to control the kitten.

Percival Graves - the real one, Newt reminded himself, not the impersonator - smiled kindly as he shook Newt's hand.

"Nothing to worry about. It's a pleasure, Mr Scamander."

Newt darted a glance around Graves' office. It was impressive, with trinkets on shelves that lined the walls from floor to ceiling and a varnished mahogany desk that was settled right in the middle of the room, visible upon first entry. To the side, however, there were two dark green velvet armchairs next to a fire and they leant a welcoming feel to an otherwise imposing room. Newt was invited to take a seat, which he did, hoping that his nerves were not visible.

A house elf served them tea and Newt tried to hide behind his teacup when Graves fixed him with a piercing gaze.

"Ms Goldstein tells me you've returned to New York to give her a book on magical creatures," Graves said after a moment's pause. "I was, admittedly, indisposed during the Grindelwald debacle, however I would like your reassurance that not a single creature will escape from what she loosely termed as a 'suitcase', however sounds to me far more like a form of wildlife safari that you've managed to charm portable."

Newt hid a wince. "That is… a fair description," he confessed. His case was at the Goldstein's house as they'd kindly offered to look after it while he found down the Director of Magical Security. He missed it's presence at his side.

"Well?" Graves said, arching a brow.

"The creatures, they won't escape," Newt blurted out, realising he'd failed to promise that. "I've got much better security than before."

He thought about the twine holding the case closed and hoped Graves wasn't a Legilimens. He definitely needed to get that fixed. Somehow, he'd just not found the time.

"Excellent," Graves said. He clasped his hands together and smiled. It appeared that he considered the topic done with. "Very well, Mr Scamander. In that case, please allow me to thank you for the assistance you provided last November."

"You're, er, you're welcome," Newt said, not quite why he was being thanked, but glad to move the conversation away from his very illegal suitcase of creatures. "Tina was really the one responsible."

"She certainly helped, but Seraphina tells me, and I agree, that you did us a favour that day," Graves said. In fact," he began, then paused. A frown marred his brow. "I hope you do not find this to be too forward, Mr Scamander, but I do have another favour to ask of you. You may, of course, refuse."

Newt tilted his head to the side. "What is it?" he said, digging his fingers into his trousers and wondering if he truly was permitted to say 'no'.

Graves seemed a little flustered and he stared at the table between them for a long moment.

"My soulmark… it takes the form of an egg and I was hoping you might be able to identify it for me."

Newt beamed. It wasn't what he'd been expecting, but he was happy to help all the same.

"Certainly, if, uh, you'll have to show me it, of course."

Glancing up, Graves flashed him a quick smile. "Of course."

He rolled back his cuff and extended his forearm.

Leaning forward, Newt peered at what was a small, silver egg imprinted upon Graves' skin.

"Oh, that is rather special," he murmured. He extended a finger to trace the outline, only just managing to catch himself before he touched the other man.

"So, you know what it is?" Graves asked.

"Oh, of course!" Newt said. "It's an occamy; unmistakably so. How beautiful."

Then, as they both stared at Graves' forearm, the egg began to hatch.

Newt immediately jerked back as if he'd been the one to crack the egg. The wampus kitten on his skin settled on the back of his hand, and he wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but she'd grown a little larger than before.

He stared at Graves, who was gazing back, shock upon his face.

"Well," Graves said, then nothing further. They both looked down at the egg, the occamy's nose beginning to peek through.

"Indeed," Newt answered. Something like joy was beginning to bubble upon within him. There really was no other way around it; they were soulmates. They had to be.

"It certainly has been a pleasure to meet you, Mr Scamander," Graves said, voice low. His brown eyes gleamed with delight.

"Call me Newt, please," Newt said, offering him a grin. "All my friends do."

* * *

 _Word Count: 813_

 _Day 11 - Soulmate marks that grow along with your relationship - e.g constellations that start with a single star, seeds that grow into flowers/trees/vines, eggs that hatch (Charlie totally has a dragon egg)_

 _365 Prompts 116. Era - Dumbledore_

 _Insane House Challenge 400. Gambol_

 _Auction Day 6 - dark green [813 words = 80 coins]_


End file.
